The invention relates to a portable personal workstation comprising a portable personal computer and a mobile telephone integrated into one and the same body structure provided with a display screen and a keyboard member for operating the computer and the mobile phone.
Due to an increasing need of personal data processing and data transmission, portable personal computers and mobile phones have become rapidly general. By means of a combination of a portable microprocessor provided with a modem and a mobile telephone, it is at present possible to attend to data communications practically anywhere. However, a problem has been that for instance the size of a combination device like this and the wires or fittings possibly needed make the operating characteristics of the device unsuitable for portable use.